More Than Love
by d3lyricool3xi
Summary: Trapped in a lifestyle of seclusion and focused on pleasing everyone else, Bella believes that this is all she was meant to have until she meets Edward Cullen, a handsome and kind man who turns her entire world on its axis. Life isn't just about living. Life is about love. BxE/AH/OOC. Rated M for lemons/lang. No angst, just love and life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That's all SM's. I do, however, own the plot. That goes for the whole story. So without further ado...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

**"We love life, not because we are used to living but because we are used to loving."-Friedrich Nietzshce **

There are times in your life when you realize that this isn't all you want for yourself. They start off as just a stray thought, a momentary feeling of discontentment that fade away just as quickly as they appeared.

But over, time those moments become more and more frequent. Over time, those moments stretch out longer and longer. Over time, those moments blend into one another until you look around one day and realize you're simply not happy. Over time, you realize that there was so much you could have done to make your life better. Over time, it becomes all about what you should have done.

I should have apologized while I had the chance.

I should have kept in touch.

I should have taken life more seriously.

I shouldn't have been so selfish.

I should have done everything differently.

But there's nothing you can do about the past. However, you can change your future. The moment you realize that, you're already on your way to coming to a realization: Loving life isn't about what you should have done.

Loving life is about what you're doing now.

Because life only exists where there is love.

And when there is love...

***~*M.T.L*~***

"It'll be fun, I swear."

I snorted as I pulled my favorite pair of ripped dark-wash jeans and a silky royal blue halter top out of my closet. "Fun? Our ideas of fun are drastically different, Alice."

"There'll be lots of people. Lots of_ new_ people."

"Since _when_ have I liked being around crowds of people that I don't know? You gotta do better than that."

She sucked her teeth and crossed her arms, watching me as I dropped my robe and began pulling my outfit on. She looked like an angry Tinkerbell and I bit back a laugh.

"You're no fun, Bella. This is a chance to get yourself out there and actually do something with yourself... like have sex. When's the last time you got laid? Your cooch is gonna shrivel and wither away. I bet there are already cobwebs down there. Big, gray, thick ones you find in stinky, dirty basements."

Ouch. But she had a point. It had been a while...try almost two years. I'd been in a spell dryer than the Sahara desert since the last epic douchebag in the line of douchebags that I'd dated. Still, I hate admitting when she's right.

"Maria is doing just fine without your comments, Alice," I snapped. "First of all, my basement isn't stinky _or_ dirty. Second, not all of us are blessed with megahot boyfriends who give us regular orders of Screaming Orgasms."

Alice giggled at the mention of her long-time boyfriend Jasper, her hazel eyes gazing dreamily at some point in the distance- probably some obscenely graphic sex-filled cavern that I had no intention of entering. With her short black asymmetrical bob and delicate features, she looked like a slightly perverted, edgier version of the porcelain dolls my mom had bought me as a kid... That had ended up smashed when I tried to wrestle them with my G.I Joe action figures. Who knew they couldn't handle a good old DDT?

"You know I hate parties," I whined as I grabbed my favorite pair of black combat boots. And yet I was going anyway. To this stupid so-called party of the century Alice kept yakking on about. If she wasn't practically my sister, sometimes I swear...

"Whatever, Bella. Can't you wear some other shoes? What about those black high heels I bought you a couple of months ago..." she trailed off as she began walking toward my closet and I swiftly stuck my foot out, making her trip and stumble over it. She whipped her head around and glared at me as she straightened up.

"Better not bend over too far in that dress or everyone will know that hot pink thong is your favorite color," I snickered, and she rolled her eyes, pulling on the hem of her bright yellow minidress as she stomped over toward me.

"Forget it," she said, reaching out and moving her fingers around in my hair. To this day I don't know how she does it but a few moments later my long mahogany hair was in this half-up, half-down style that looked awesome with my outfit. She'd also put on some smoky eyeshadow that made my dark brown eyes look all sexy and mysterious. I looked badass.

"Count your blessings, Alice. You're lucky I'm even going to this thing. I hate crowds and I hate douchebags- that's why I prefer keeping to myself and reading a good book or watching a movie or something. There's much less chance for unpleasant surprises that way."

"Which is exactly why I'm making you go out with me. You're only 23, Bella. You need to live a little. Besides, I miss my best friend."

"So you decide going to hang out with a bunch of drunken, horny frat boys and older men reliving their glory days with their beta keta alpha new zeta whatever whores will be what draws us closer?"

"Bella!" she screamed, stamping her black hooker stiletto on the floor.

"Alright, alright." As much as I didn't want to admit it she had a point. It had been an extremely long time since I'd gotten out- about the same time my sexual dry spell started, my social life also dried up to pretty much nonexistent. I was like a cactus with no water, a flower with no roots, a cocoon with no caterpillar, a- well, you get the picture. When things went down with my ex and I found out my dad had cancer, I'd stopped doing...everything. College, parties, drinking, sex...Everything. I'd also neglected Alice and I _did_ feel guilty about it. The bitch knew it too, and she's the type that'll milk an advantage like that for all it's worth. That's the only reason she was able to rope me into this tonight.

I sighed heavily and stood up. "Let's get this show on the road, then."

Alice gave me the once over before reaching over abruptly and slapping my butt, making it jiggle. "You look hot, even if you're not wearing a dress. I'd do you."

I reached over and gave her a quick boob grope in return. "Can we stay in and do that instead? There's this thing I can do with my tongue..." Right then, there was the loud honking of a horn. Dammit, Jasper always had such bad timing.

"Nope! It's time to go. You ready?"

I took one last longing look at my sanctuary and then at Alice who was glaring at me impatiently.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go!" Alice squealed as she dragged me out the front door. "Something good is gonna happen tonight. I can just feel it!"

I didn't know it then, but truer words had never been spoken.

***~*M.T.L*~***

"This is such an amazing bonding experience," I said-more like shouted-to Alice.

"What?!" she hollered back, leaning in closer to me, and I shook my head.

"Never mind," I said, and she shrugged before looking back out at the crowd, swaying back and forth to the beat. Jasper was behind her with his arms crossed over her shoulders as he held her closely to him. As much as I loved Alice, I had to admit I was jealous sometimes- I mean, Jasper was damn near perfect. He was tall and slim with shaggy blonde hair and piercing gray eyes, a laid-back, subtly funny personality, and a sexy southern accent to boot. I'd actually known him first from school and had a crush on him, but one look at Alice and he was a goner, slow motion gazes and sappy music included.

That whore.

"Having fun, Bells?" he drawled, leaning down. His gray eyes twinkled with knowing mirth and I sneered at him playfully. He knew very well this wasn't my kind of thing. It wasn't really his either but he was the kind of guy who could adapt to any environment and still be comfortable. Plus he loved Alice and, judging by the way he was plastered all over her, wanted to make sure he staked his claim.

"Oodles," I drawled back sarcastically, taking a sip of my Bud Light, and he laughed easily before standing back up and whispering something in Alice's ear.

She turned to me. "We're gonna go get some fresh air. Will you be okay here?"

I rolled my eyes. So much for bonding. Classic case of penis over pussy. "Yea, I'll be just peachy," I said.

"Thanks! Love you," she said with a peck on the cheek. And then they were gone and I was left standing against the wall in a house full of strangers. I took the moment to look around. The house was actually really large and beautiful but it was marred by the current occupants. There were people everywhere- just as I'd suspected, a bunch of frat guys in preppy shirts and cargo shorts were horsing around and getting progressively raunchy and loud, while a bunch of skimpily dressed sorority type girls were giggling and grinding on each other suggestively to the beat of the pounding hip-hop music, throwing glances at the guys to see if they were watching- which they were, of course. It was like some sort of disgusting mating ritual. I could practically smell the pheromones in the air, somewhere amidst the mist of sweat and alcohol stench.

This was a scene that I didn't miss. I'd been right in there before when I was in college- not sorority, but I definitely partied all night and woke up with a stranger a couple of times. Not often, but when I had an itch after I broke up with yet another douchebag boyfriend I had no problems finding someone to scratch it for me. But now, that thought didn't appeal to me.

What I'd really been longing for lately was someone to really connect with- someone whose life didn't revolve around parties and sex. Someone who was interested in the same things as me, who was funny and intelligent and had real substance. Someone who would be there for me, who I could let into my life and lean on when times with dad got hard. Someone who I could love, and who would love me unconditionally in return. I was so tired of living my life just to take care of dad, as much as I loved him. I was so tired of dating douchebags and going home with someone who was just looking for a new flavor of the week. I hadn't done it for almost two years, but even contemplating it tonight repelled me. And the other extreme I'd chosen as a result, not being with anyone at all, was becoming just as stifling.

I just wanted something...real. Something like what Alice had with Jasper, what my mom had with my dad. And I knew I wasn't going to find it here.

I was suddenly struck with a feeling of intense loneliness and knew I needed to get out of there and find somewhere I could be alone. With a heavy sigh, I set my drink down on a nearby table, pushed off the wall, and maneuvered my way through the crowds of people in the large living room, narrowly avoiding getting beer spilled on me and my boobs and ass groped. I felt like I'd hit the jackpot when I spotted a small door leading into an empty sunroom. I made my way there, pushing on it tentatively and smiling triumphantly when it opened easily. Looking around to make sure no one was following me, I opened it just a crack and slipped inside, letting out a breath of relief as I leaned my back against it to push it closed.

"No one's allowed in here," a deep voice said somewhere in front of me, and I jumped and squeaked, my heart racing a little with surprise. I looked to my right to see a male silhouette sitting on what looked like a really comfortable chair.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, my hand over my heart. "I was just trying to get away from the party."

It was silent for a moment before he reached over. There was a click before a lamp illuminated the room softly and then I could see him clearly. What I saw made my heart drop somewhere in the vicinity of my panties. He had messily tousled bronze hair with chiseled facial features and light eyes- I couldn't see the color from the door. His shoulders were broad even while sitting and, in a snug black t-shirt and stone-washed jeans, he looked lean and muscular.

He raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get away? That's not something you hear from people who come here."

I shrugged, feeling self-conscious suddenly. "I just wanted a moment to myself."

"Ah," he said, seeming to study me for a minute. I gulped, feeling scorching heat along the path his eyes traveled as they took me in from head to toe before glinting appreciatively. "Well, you don't look like the usual girls who come to these things."

"Thanks," I said, taking it as a compliment because it was. And apparently it was meant as such because he smiled at me with full, pink lips, making him suddenly look boyish and cute. Holy mother of god, the man was handsome.

"You're welcome. You can sit, if you want. We can both hide out from the rabid masses."

I smiled in thanks, my heart pounding as I chose the comfortable leather couch next to him. A little nervous, I looked around the room, liking the soothing decor. It was all neutrals with splashes of teal and green and brown leather furniture, making it look both earthy and welcoming. There was a large bookcase across the room filled with books that made me want to go look at them, but I wouldn't. I had _some_ manners.

"This is a really nice place," I said to fill the momentary silence.

"Thanks. It's my favorite room in the house."

"You sound like you come here often," I said, my curiosity overtaking me and making me a bit bolder. I turned toward him, making eye contact. My heart lurched when I saw the color of his eyes- they were a deep, piercing green like the forest at sunset. Those eyes with his bronze hair and pale skin were a lethal combination that had the potential to stop a girl's heart.

"My parents live here."

"Oh." Surprising. "Then why are you hiding from your own party?"

"This is my brother's party. It was all my cousin's idea," he said with a slight grimace. "Me being here is just collateral damage."

"Ouch. That sucks," I said. He shrugged.

"Emmett- that's my older brother- is more of a party person than me. You may have heard of him. Emmett Cullen?"

"Ohhh," I said, his identity clicking into place. Of course I'd heard of Emmett Cullen- he was the lead quarterback for Washington State and was on his way to joining a national football team before he was in a car wreck that injured his knee. But he was so good he still got offered a coaching position- now the Seattle Seahawks were the number one football team in the nation for three years in a row. He had just moved back into town. I'd heard he had a younger brother, but had never actually seen him. And I don't really care about sports so I hadn't really paid attention.

"So you're..."

"Edward. Edward Cullen. More commonly known as Emmett's geeky little brother," he said, but it was without bitterness. I liked that; he was obviously humble and held no jealousy over his brother's fame. And he wasn't the party type and a self-professed geek. I might be in trouble- the good kind.

"Well, Emmett's little brother, tell me more about yourself. Seems like we're going to be trapped in here for a while," I said as I heard a loud shout, then a crash followed by raucous laughter from outside the door. I didn't know where the sudden confidence was coming from but for some reason once I got past my initial shyness I felt at ease with him, though he was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen.

"True," he said. "It's really nothing that exciting. Let's see...I'm 25 years old. I was born here in Washington and have lived here my whole life. I have one brother, Emmett, as well as a niece and nephew he had with my sister-in-law Rosalie. My parents are still happily married and live here in Washington as well, obviously. My dad's a surgeon and my mom an interior designer, so I grew up with a relatively stable, happy childhood. Thankfully I was able to go to college with their help. I actually graduated high school a couple of years early and finished college early too. I'm a- Well, I'm really into computers and work with them for a living, so I guess that makes me some sort of geek. That's about it, I guess." He finished with a self-deprecating shrug as if he didn't think he was all that worth talking about. I was almost instantly enamored, even more than I had been with just his looks. He spoke about his family with obvious affection and didn't think too highly of himself. Such a change from the pompous asses I seemed to attract before.

"I think that's awesome," I said honestly before I could stop myself, and felt my cheeks warm when he gave me a small, grateful smile. It was silent for a moment as we stared at each other, then he cleared his throat and sat back, resting his ankle on his knee.

"Well, it definitely wasn't easy growing up with an all-star brother. But thankfully, we get along and he never let anyone mess with me. So I can hide from his parties in peace."

"That's nice. I don't have any brothers and sisters. I always wondered what it was like."

"Some days are better than others. So are you a student here? I've never seen you before."

I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. I didn't want to tell such a smart man that I'd had to drop out. "No. I'm taking a break to figure out what I want to do with my life," I said. It was kind of true- I felt like I was in some sort of limbo right now, wanting to move forward but unable to.

"Then what brings you to this party?"

"Well, I was forced to by my best friend. Apparently I don't get out and have fun enough so my best friend- her name is Alice- said-"

"Alice? Alice Brandon?" he interrupted, perking up all of a sudden. I felt a hot flash of jealousy. _Whoa, where did that come from?_

"Yea. Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's my cousin. This party was her idea," he said with a laugh, suddenly seeming warmer than he was before. The light in his eyes was brighter, more welcoming as he leaned forward. "So you must be Bella!"

I smiled, blushing slightly, all jealousy gone with the word 'cousin'. "Yep. The one and only. How come I've never met you?" I definitely would have remembered if I had. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"I lived in a different area of Washington until a few weeks ago. It was too hard to visit with work and everything." That explained it- I would have met him earlier if I wasn't too busy enjoying being a recluse. I remembered Alice being excited about a close cousin moving back into town that she wanted me to meet, but I never felt the desire to. Go figure. "I knew you looked kinda familiar. Alice doesn't stop talking about you," he continued.

"Oh, god. All good things, I'd hope," I groaned, blushing even more in embarrassment. I was going to kill Alice- how dare she talk about me to this perfect specimen of a man and not tell me!There were so many bad, embarrassing stories she could have told him...yea, murder was imminent at this point.

"Definitely. She goes on and on about how smart and talented you are- you wrote that mini-series of kid's books, didn't you? What was it... Barry the Little Bear?"

I blushed profusely at his mention of those books. Yes, I'd written them for one of my old friend's little brother about four years ago and Alice had gotten a hold of them and sent them to publishers without my notice. They'd become somewhat of a mini-sensation among young children and moms, but no one knew I was the author because I'd purposely not included my picture, just my name. That way I could still have my privacy- just the way I liked it.

"Yes," I said simply.

"My niece and nephew both love those books. I read them too- they're really good," he said sincerely. Well, maybe I'd let her live a little longer.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking down at my lap and fiddling with my fingers. I felt self-conscious anytime they were brought up. It was quiet for a moment and the sounds of the party could be heard through the door, disrupting the peace. Suddenly, Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He uncrossed his legs, sitting up and rubbing his hands on his thighs. I followed the movement, blushing slightly as I thought of how thick and manly they looked in those snug jeans and my hands replacing his.

"This isn't really my scene, and it's hard to concentrate with all this noise going on. In fact, I'm about to get out of here."

"Oh. Lucky you," I quipped, bringing myself out of my haze as disappointment dampened my mood. I'd just met him but for some reason I wanted to spend more time with him. "I've gotta wait on Alice, whenever she decides she's had enough 'fresh air' with Jasper."

I made air quotes as I said 'fresh air' and Edward made a disgusted face that still somehow made him look handsome. "TMI. That's my cousin and my best friend you're talking about."

I shrugged. "They're both my best friends, so welcome to my life. At least you don't have to hear them. They looove fresh air." I snickered as his face became even more distorted with disgust. "Anyway, I'll probably just hang in here until they're done. I've got nothing better to do." _Please, please, please invite me to go with you._

He dropped his head and shifted in his seat before peeking up at me adorably from behind a fringe of bronze hair. Be still my beating heart...

"Well, I can take you home later. Do you...wanna come with?"

My heart was pounding and I was fighting a smile. "Well, that depends," I managed to say through my suddenly dry mouth.

He straightened a little, arching an eyebrow slightly as his hands stilled on his thighs. "On what?"

"On if you're some kind of killer who'll take me out to the woods and dispose of my body after you take advantage of me. Normally I'd be down for the excitement, but tonight's just not a good night for me."

His mouth twitched before breaking into a mischievous, lopsided smile that just...did funny things to my insides.

"I can promise it's nothing that exciting. I just thought we could...I don't know...Get away. So, you want to?"

He was looking at me with that twinkle in his eye and the crooked smile and I couldn't say no if I wanted to. My heart pounded as I licked my dry lips and his gaze dropped to watch. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea...I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the first chapter! I'm not sure how long this story will be just yet but I've already written five chapters and it won't be exceedingly long so the update schedule will be regular- probably twice a week.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and will continue to love this little story about how love can change our life for the better, no matter how small that change may seem. **

**Please hit that little review button and let me know what you thought.**

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who commented for the first chapter! I'm glad there are a few people who like it so far. **

**You already know what's SM's and what's mine. I'm too poor to get sued.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

We were both relatively quiet as we got up and maneuvered our way through the party. I was slightly shocked as he opened the door and the loud music and sounds of laughter and talking flooded through the room. I'd forgotten just how loud it was while I was there in that room with Edward, and it seemed like more people had arrived. They were packed shoulder to shoulder, or ass to crotch in most cases, and I stumbled a couple of times as I followed Edward through the crowd. My heart pounded when he grabbed my hand to keep me with him. His hand was large and warm, slightly rough, and I prayed my own wasn't sweating because that would just be embarrassing and disgusting.

"Hey, Eddie!" a loud voice called just as we got outside, and I felt a pang of sadness as Edward dropped my hand and turned to the man who'd called him. I could tell immediately that the man was Emmett- though he was a bit taller than Edward and hugely muscled with curly black hair and blue eyes, there was a resemblance in the sharpness of their jaws, cheekbones, and heavy eyebrows.

"Emmett," Edward said wearily as Emmett walked up to him, slapping him heartily on the back. I stifled a laugh when Edward almost fell over, glaring at Emmett as he straightened and rubbed the back of his neck absently. "What do you want?"

"You leaving already? The party is just getting started," Emmett grinned wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows lasciviously. "Those hot chicks are still asking to meet you. It's getting harder to blow them off. I think they'd rather blow-"

I was surprised to feel another flash of jealousy and subconsciously moved closer to Edward, clearing my throat. Emmett looked from Edward to me and his eyebrows rose slightly as he looked back and forth between us a couple of times. Then he looked me up and down before grinning once again.

"Ohhh. And who is _this_?" he asked mischievously.

"Don't call me Eddie. And this—"

"_This_ is Bella. Bella Swan," I answered before Edward could, holding my hand out for him to shake with an eyebrow raised.

Emmett just grinned more widely, reaching out to shake my hand. His meaty grip swallowed my entire hand, yet it was surprisingly warm and gentle. I got the same feeling about his personality- a little overpowering and rough, but caring and compassionate. I instantly liked him despite my annoyance at him trying to hook Edward up with some skanky sorority girls.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan. You're hot. Alice's geeky friend, right?"

"The one and only. You're not too bad yourself, though you're a little too much of a meathead for my tastes. Edward's jocky older brother, right?" I quipped back despite the blush that stained my cheeks at his compliment, and his eyebrows rose before he let out a laugh.

"I like her, Eddie. I see why you've been avoiding them." He let go of my hand, his eyes twinkling as he exaggeratedly looked me up and down again. "Her boobs are ten times better than theirs. 34C, right?"

I blushed hotly as Edward glared at Emmett. "Jesus Christ Em, could you at least try not to be so crude?"

"It's part of my charm," Emmett said with a dramatic eye flutter. I laughed as Edward rolled his eyes.

"If Rose heard you say that she'd string you up by the balls," he muttered angrily, but Emmett just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nah. She loves them too much." Right then, there was another loud crash and then shouting. "Oops, duty calls. I'll hold off the chicks for you, Eddie. Have fun."

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward was too cute, the tips of his ears going red as he glanced at me quickly. I hid my smile.

"See ya later, Bella Swan," Emmett laughed, ignoring Edward and grinning at me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With a wink, he was gone.

"Wow. So that's Emmett, huh?" I said, and Edward shook his head before turning to me.

"Yea, that's Emmett. Sure you still wanna come with me?" he asked, looking adorably irritated and embarrassed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm cool."

He looked at me and grinned before grabbing my hand again. My heart trilled as he quietly said, "Yea. Yea, you are."

***~*M.T.L*~***

We were relatively quiet as we walked down the sidewalk, both lost in our own thoughts. It was uncommonly clear outside for Washington and thankfully there wasn't a lot of traffic. I was highly aware of the warmth of Edward's hand around mine and of the fact that he still hadn't let go. The one time I halfheartedly tried to pull it away, he'd tightened his grip. Needless to say, I hadn't tried it again, enjoying the pleasant hum coursing through my body from the contact.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after a few moments of silence, and Edward shook his head slightly before looking down at me.

"I don't really have a plan. Maybe we could just walk and grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, thrilled at the chance to spend more time with him. "So, tell me more about yourself."

"Nah ah ah," Edward said, shaking his head with that twinkle back in his eye. "It's your turn to tell me about yourself, Bella Swan. Alice talks a lot about how smart and kind you are, but I don't really know anything about you personally. So spill."

"Well, it's really boring," I hedged.

His hand squeezed around mine, his smile warm as he glanced down at me. "I highly doubt that." I swooned, I'll admit it, and I had to take a second to get my bearings again.

"I was born here in Washington as well, but when I was eight we moved to Phoenix, Arizona for a while to take care of my grandma. She died of Alzheimer's about five years later, and we moved back here when I was about fourteen. I didn't do anything as cool as graduate school early, but I graduated at top of my class and went to school at Washington University for a couple of years. Hm, let's see, what else...My parents are still together too. My mom is an artist- she owns her own little store where she makes and sells pottery, jewelry, and fabrics- and my dad used to be a cop, but..." I stopped and swallowed before continuing "...He got cancer a couple of years ago and had to retire. He's had to stay at home and in hospitals since then."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That must be difficult," Edward murmured, squeezing my hand again, and I gave him a grateful half-smile, squeezing back in thanks.

"Thank you. It's definitely been...hard...but we're getting through it together."

It was silent for a moment before Edward spoke again, hesitance clear in his voice. "Is that really the reason why you stopped going to school?"

I stopped short, feeling my eyes widen and the traitorous hot sting of tears as my face heated up quickly. Edward stopped as well, turning toward me and looking down at me apologetically. I tried to pull my hand away from his, but he gripped it tightly.

"H-How did you...?"

"Alice just mentioned it one time in passing when I asked her to hang out with me. She told me she had to go to a doctor's appointment with a friend. I just put the pieces together...I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay," I said, swallowing hard and dropping my eyes to the ground. I might as well get this out of the way. A man as smart as Edward might not want to be with someone who quit school. At least now he could decide whether he still wanted anything to do with me. "Yes, that's why I stopped going. My grandparents are all dead and mom and dad were both only children, so my mom needed help taking care of dad and we couldn't afford to put him in any nursing homes around here. Insurance only covers so much for a recovered cop. So I quit school and got a job and have been helping take care of him since."

"Bella," Edward murmured, taking a step closer to me, and I sniffled, batting at the stray tears that had escaped from the corners of my eyes. He squeezed my hand more tightly as he gently brought his other hand under my chin, lifting my head until I was looking at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. But, I think it's incredible that you sacrificed your education for your parents like that. It says a lot about you."

"What, like the fact that I'm a quitter and a failure?" I blurted out bitterly.

"No, Bella," Edward said firmly, almost angrily. "You did that so you could help your parents- that just shows how selfless you are. You could have kept going and left them to struggle on their own, but you didn't. I...I admire you for that. And you should be proud of yourself for it."

I blinked rapidly as more tears fell. Could this man be real? I felt his words all the way down to my heart, where they minutely soothed the pain I'd carried since the day I'd heard the news and had to decide to let go of my lifelong desire- to go to college. I was the first woman in my family to go to college and I'd been so proud of that, so happy when I saw how proud my parents were. All of that had been shattered that fateful day and I'd been feeling so ashamed and unfulfilled with the direction my life was going in. But with just a few words Edward was making me feel better in a way not even Alice had been able to do.

"Thank you," I whispered with a tremulous smile, and he smiled down at me softly.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. His eyes studied my face a moment and I held my breath as we looked each other in the eye. There I saw everything I'd been growing a longing for- warmth, compassion, admiration...even the seedlings of affection. Everything I was feeling for him was reflected back at me, and it was a terrifying, wonderful feeling. It was happening so quickly...we'd only known each other for a couple of hours! I should have been scared, and I was, but I wasn't going to fight it. I wanted to hold on to this wonderful feeling for a little while longer. We smiled at each other, a silent mutual understanding passing between us, and he brushed his thumb against my cheek softly before dropping his hand.

"How about we go get something to eat?" he asked softly, squeezing my hand, and I squeezed back tightly, feeling a grin break out on my face.

"That sounds awesome," I said. He laughed lightly before turning around and walking again, his hand firm around mine. And as I followed him, I knew Alice was right.

Something good...No, something wonderful...was happening tonight.

***~*M.T.L*~***

"No way! Ten was way better than eleven!"

"Oh, please. Matt Smith is like one of the most epic Doctors there ever were. Admit it!"

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Women just say that because he's young and reasonably attractive. Looks don't equal skill."

I speared my alfredo, winding it onto my fork furiously as I glared at Edward. "First of all, Tennant was rather young and attractive too, so chew on that for a moment. Secondly, just because he's young and attractive doesn't mean he can't be a good actor. Come on! He was energetic, he was whimsical, and he delivered his lines with clarity and the perfect amount of emotion! Being young and good-looking was just a bonus. Plus some of his lines were just plain epic in a way that Tennant's never were!"

Edward glared back, pointing his fork at me. "Don't diss Tennant! His style was more reminiscent of the old Doctor Who- the ones that started it all. Smith's seasons had way too many weak episodes. While I will admit he had some brilliant moments, the fact is that his weak ones outweighed his brilliant ones in the end. Plus Tennant's quotes are much better than eleven's will ever be!"

"But that could be attributed to the creative team and the writer- not Matt Smith. His interpretation and execution of it was spot on. Hello? Did you HEAR his speech in Rings of Akhaten? Or how his quote about to Van Gogh?" I changed my voice to sound like a, if I do say so myself (which I do), halfway decent impression of the Doctor. "'_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant.'_ It was nothing short of brilliant!"

Edward rolled his eyes again, speaking passionately with food in his mouth. "That has nothing on Tennant's speeches. What about his Pandorica speech? _'Now the question of the hour is, "Who's got the Pandorica?" Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons! Oh, and something else I don't have: Anything to lose! So! If you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with all your silly little guns and you've got__—"_

"E-Excuse me, sir. Would you like me to refill your drink?" the waitress said, and we both blinked as if coming out of a trance. It wasn't until she interrupted that I realized how close Edward and I were- we were both leaning across the small table between us, forks spearing our food, and probably looked like we were having an argument to end all arguments. We both looked at the wide-eyed waitress, who was keeping herself at a safe distance from the table, then back at each other before breaking out into sheepish laughter.

"Yes, please. Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes, please," I said, smiling sweetly at the waitress, and she smiled at us tentatively before turning and practically sprinting away.

"She probably thinks we're insane now," Edward said with a mischievous grin as he sat back in his seat, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Or just extremely nerdy," I said.

"I'm finally beginning to think there's nothing wrong with that," he said, eyeing me with that warm twinkle in his eyes, and I felt a blush wash over my cheeks as I lowered my gaze to my food. I couldn't help the small, pleased smile that appeared on my face.

The night had been amazing. After that moment on the sidewalk, Edward had seemed to make it his personal mission to make me laugh and turned the conversation to lighter topics after we got settled in his car. We'd talked about music only to find out we had a common standpoint on it- we both loved to listen to anything that sounded good, but had a pretty strong aversion to country outside of the occasional good song. We'd had a battle to see who could guess the most song names based off of a line of lyrics, and I'd won by stumping him with Boyz II Men's No Diggity. We'd managed to find a small Italian restaurant and sat down (after he'd pulled my chair out and pushed me in), then exchanged funny stories from our childhood as we waited on our food. Our conversation had then turned to entertainment as we'd gotten our food and led to our heated discussion on Doctor Who. And I loved every minute.

Edward was so different from the other men I'd spent time with and dated. He was humble, funny, highly intelligent, mannerly, and warm and caring to boot. And of course his sexy looks didn't hurt...like at all. He was a little opinionated, but I guess that would be expected of someone who'd risen so much faster than his peers all of his life. I actually liked that; he held his ground and had strong morals and opinions, but he was open-minded as well. And we enjoyed doing the same things. He was like everything I'd ever wanted in a man rolled up into one. I never wanted this night to end; it was the best I'd had in a long, long time.

It was quiet as the waitress returned with our drinks, informing us that it was almost closing time, and I took a sip, enjoying the comfortable silence after she left.

"I can pay my half," I said once our drinks were both low.

Edward immediately shook his head. "No. I've got it."

"But—"

"I've got it," he said firmly, taking the ticket book and setting on his lap out of my reach. I glared at him slightly but let him take it. It would take too long to argue over who was paying and we'd just get kicked out. The restaurant was small and there was hardly anyone there since it was so late at night and close to closing time, but—

"Alice!" I gasped, and Edward looked around the restaurant sharply.

"Where?" he asked in confusion, and I shook my head.

"No, I mean I forgot to text or call her and tell her I was gone. She's probably worried sick." I rummaged in my purse and found my phone, unlocking it. Yep. Twelve text messages and six calls, most of them from Alice and one or two of them from Jasper.

**Where are you?- A**

**Did you leave? I can't find you anywhere. Text me.- A**

**Bella! What happened to you? I'm really worried. Text me back.-A**

**Someone said they saw a guy dragging you out of the house. Is everything okay? Text me.-A**

**Where'd you go, Bells? Alice is worried. You've got me a little worried to. Text her when you see these.-J**

**Heading home with Jasper. Please text me, Bella!-A**

The messages continued on in this vein, and I felt an immediate wave of guilt. I'd forgotten all about letting her know I was leaving. Alice had a tendency to get really worked up when she was worried or had a bad feeling. I quickly typed a message to her as Edward left to pay the bill.

**Sorry, Alice. I forgot to let you know I was leaving. I'm okay.-B**

**You bitch! You had me so worried! At least let a girl know next time.-A**

**I know. Sorry.-B**

**It's fine. So, you're with that guy, right? Who is he? Someone I know?-A**

"You ready?" Edward said, and I jumped slightly in surprise. I looked up and he flashed me that crooked grin. I bit my lip and smiled back before looking back down at my screen. "Yea," I said. I typed out a quick response to Alice before taking the hand Edward had extended out to me.

**That's for me to know and you to MAYBE find out. TTYL Alice. :P-B**

There, that should put her in enough of a frenzy for one night. I wanted to keep this to myself for a little while. I knew I'd probably end up spilling the beans tomorrow anyway.

I smiled at Edward as I walked passed him, feeling slightly shaky when I felt the light touch of his hand at the small of my back guiding me. We smiled at the waitress who served us as we walked out the door and into the cool night air.

"Crap, I should have brought a jacket," I said, rubbing my arms. I hate that prickly feeling when goose bumps first pop up on your skin. Gets me everytime.

"I didn't bring one," Edward said regretfully.

"It's fine. A little cold never killed anyone. Besides, my immune system is badass," I said jokingly, but Edward still looked a little concerned. His eyes lit up as if he had an idea.

"Here," he said, and I looked at him questioningly. The next second I had goose bumps of an entirely different kind as his arms came around me, pulling me against him, chest to chest. I felt my nipples tighten as they rubbed against the firm plane of his chest. Oh, god. He smelled so good- like pine needles and musk- and he was so warm and hard_ everywhere_.

"Better?" he asked huskily, and I nodded, fighting the urge to wrap my arms around his waist and lick on his Adam's apple, though I desperately wanted to. I looked up, his full, pink lips right in my vision, and I suddenly wanted them on mine in the worst way.

"It's better, but still a little cool," I said shakily, licking my lips as I looked up into his eyes, watching as they widened infinitesimally before darkening.

"Yea?" he said, sliding his hands around my waist. I finally gave in and lifted my hands, resting them on his solid, warm back as I nodded.

"Yea. I think I can get a little warmer..."

I felt his chest expand with a sharp inhale before he tilted his head, lowering it, and I rose on my tiptoes, heart pounding as my eyes slid closed. I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped me as I felt the warm, tingling heat of his lips on mine for the first time. His arms tightened around me as soon as he heard the sound, causing me to gasp. His tongue immediately invaded my mouth, soft and sensual and so warm as it slid against mine softly. My arms slid up his back to get a more firm hold, and he groaned almost silently before he tilted his head again, deepening our contact.

Right then, there was a loud buzzing sound. Startled, we both broke apart, panting slightly and blushing. I blinked, momentarily dazed before realizing it was my cellphone.

"Sorry," I said with an apologetic look before taking my phone out and glaring at the screen. Damn Alice.

**Fine. You know I'll get it out of you when you get home tonight anyway, bitch!- A**

"Alice," I explained with a role of my eyes. "She's wondering when I'm going to get home. It is late." It was after one in the morning. It had been forever since I stayed out, or even stayed awake, this late. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms across my chest as Edward stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I can drive you," he offered. What looked like flash of disappointment came and went on his face. No, that was probably me reflecting my own emotions and hopes on him.

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to smile gratefully when I really felt devastated. Had he not enjoyed the kiss as much as I had? Did he not feel the chemistry between us to the degree I did? Maybe it was all just on my part. "You probably already know where I live," I mumbled, keeping my eyes down. Edward was still for a moment, seeming to have some internal battle before he let out a breath.

"Or...You could come to my place?" he asked tentatively and my head shot up to see him studying me carefully, his eyes hopeful and apprehensive.

I bit my lip to hide my slowly growing smile, feeling my blood race as his gaze dropped from my eyes to my lips and then down to my cleavage. His eyes widened when they reached my chest and froze there, seeming unable to move. I looked down and realized it was quite obvious that I was braless out in the cool air; my nipples were rock hard and poked through the thin, silky material of my top. I took a deep breath as they got even harder under his gaze and his mouth fell open slightly before he swallowed. Hard.

"Bella?" he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Yea?" I said, slightly breathless.

He lifted his eyes to mine, pinning me in place. I gasped softly as I realized they'd gotten much darker, positively smoldering at me. "Please come home with me?"

I was silent, frozen under my sudden surge of desire and his gaze. I'd enjoyed talking with him and learning about him the whole night, but there had always been that undercurrent of attraction buzzing in a low hum between us. I had been able to ignore it for the most part and just enjoy his company, but now it sparked hot between us, coming alive and arcing. He stepped closer and lifted his hand, running it down my arm lightly and making me shiver slightly. It was my turn to swallow as I felt my panties moisten when he repeated himself, his voice lower and deeper.

"Please?"

I nodded slowly, and he smiled slightly in satisfaction, his eyes alight with lust and such promise that it took my breath away.

"Make sure you turn that phone off. I don't want any interruptions tonight," he said and I barely managed to hold back my squeak of equal parts terror and desire.

"Alright," I said shakily. I sent one last text before shutting my phone off and dropping it in my purse, taking Edward's hand and letting him lead me to the car.

**You may have a long wait then, Pix. See you tomorrow. ;P-B**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh, he's singing some Pendergrass right now. Wonder what happens next? I'm sure you all know :P**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! **

**See you next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
